Irisan Kalbu
by Umie Solihati
Summary: Kami sering bersama, tapi pandanganku dan dia berbeda. Dia hanya menganggapku seorang pengawal dan teman, sedangkan aku menganggapnya sebagai cinta, walau hanya cinta sendiri/Hanya drable singkat dari ObiShira, DLDR!


**Akagami no Shirayuki** **© Sorata Akizuki**

 **Warning: TYPO, OOC, DLL.**

 **Enjoy guys!**

.

.

Aku mencintaimu, sangat menyayangimu.

Rasanya seperti mimpi jika aku bisa mengatakan kalimat itu di depan Shirayuki. Gadis berambut merah yang kini ada dihadapanku.

Dengan wajah cerianya, pagi ini dia mengajakku untuk memetik beberapa tanaman obat. Aku yang memang tidak ada kerjaan menyetujuinya saja walau tidak melakukan apapun–tidak, sebenarnya mataku sedari tadi fokus melihatnya.

Wajah itu.

Senyum itu.

Merah itu.

Sungguh aku sangat tergila-gila dengan semuanya. Seakan tidak pernah bosan, aku terus saja memandanginya. Mungkin aku akan terkena hukuman jika kelakuanku itu diketahui Zen.

Pemuda yang menyukai gadis ini.

Seorang Pangeran dari Negeri ini, saingan cintanya.

Ah ingin sekali aku menganggapnya seperti itu. Akan lebih baik jika Zen memang saingannya. Setidaknya, aku masih punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Shirayuki. Namun kenyataan memang pahit dan mau tak mau aku harus menelannya. Sangat dalam sehingga menimbulkan rasa sesak di dada.

Aku tidak mungkin menggigit tuan ku sendiri yang sudah mengambil ku dari tempat rendah. Yang sudah mengubah pekerjaanku menjadi lebih terhormat. Memberikan status sosial lebih baik, hingga kini aku tidak dipandang hina lagi oleh orang sekitarku.

Aku menganggap semua itu adalah keberuntungan dalam hidupku. Karena hal itulah aku sudah berjanji akan mengabdi seumur hidupku pada orang yang membawakan keberuntungan itu. Dan sebagai bawahan yang memegang janji itu, aku pun harus rela memendam cintaku sedalam mungkin. Menguburnya sampai tak pernah muncul ke permukaan lagi. Yah aku melakukan itu, walau terkadang aku tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaanku.

"Awww–"

Pekikan suara itu menyadarkanku dari lamunan tentangnya. Kulihat dia terjatuh. Dengan wajah panik dan rasa takut dalam hati, aku langsung menghampirinya. Disana, ku lihat tangannya sedang memegangi kaki yang tersandung. Suaranya meringis kesakitan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku dengan rasa khawatir yang jelas tersirat. Aku memegang kakinya yang memar.

"Ada batu yang tersembunyi dibalik rerumputan. Aku ceroboh–hehe." Diisaat aku panik setengah mati karena mengkhawatirkannya, dia malah mengatakan semuanya dengan ringan. Bahkan dia sempat cengengesan ditengah rasa sakitnya. Terkadang aku dibuat gila dengan pembawaannya yang santai dan tidak peka itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja Obi," ujarnya pelan, mencoba membuat ku tidak khawatir. Aku menghela napas. Setelah memastikan Shirayuki tidak mendapat luka dalam, aku pun melepaskan tanganku dari kaki gadis bermata hijau itu.

"Kau bisa berjalan?" Shirayuki mengangguk menanggapi pertayaanku. Dengan pelan-pelan juga ia mulai berdiri.

"Ini hanya luka kecil," tukasnya lagi. Ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

Dia tidak berbohong tentang dia bisa berjalan lagi. Tapi cara jalannya tidak sesempurna biasa. Dia menahan tumpuan kakinya agar tidak menapak seperti biasanya. Mataku dapat melihat dia masih kesakitan.

Aku berdecak karena hal itu.

Sifat yang paling ku benci dari Shirayuki adalah selalu memaksakan diri dan menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya sendiri. Masih tersimpan jelas ingatan di benak ku kala gadis ini memaksakan dirinya sendiri untuk membantu prajurit yang terkena racun, sampai dia tidak tidur sama sekali. Dan akhirnya sakit. Tidak parah, tapi tetap saja aku khawatir. Saat itu aku seperti orang bodoh yang terus mengintip keadaannya dibalik jendela. Tentu saja adegannya dengan pangeran Zen juga tak terlewat.

Aku berjalan lebih cepat dan berhenti tepat didepannya. Ku bungkukan badanku. Dia nampak keheranan dengan kelakuanku.

"Apa?"

"Naiklah Nona."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ujarnya sok kuat. Aku tersenyum miring.

"Jadi, jika aku menyandungkan kaki ke batu dan cara jalanku sama denganmu, aku baik-baik saja kan?"

"Obi–" suaranya memelas mendengar perkataanku, tapi aku tidak akan goyah untuk hal ini.

"Kau mau aku kena marah oleh Pangeran?" Dia terlihat berpikir setelah mendengar kalimat itu. Dan tak lama kemudian dia menghela napas.

"Baiklah Obi, kau menang."

Aku tersenyum puas. Setelah itu dia pun naik ke atas punggungku. Aku mulai berjalan kembali ke Istana sambil menggendongnya.

"Tanaman obatnya?"

"Nanti akan ku ambil setelah mengantarmu." Kepalanya mengangguk paham, setelah itu dia mengucapkan terimakasih dengan senyum indah di wajah cantiknya.

Aku melangkah lagi. Lagi dan lagi.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya kami berada dalam jarak sedekat ini. Kami sering bersama-sama. Aku senang dan dia pun terlihat nyaman. Namun perasaan kami jelas berbeda. Dia yang hanya menganggapku seorang pengawal dan teman. Sementara aku yang mencintainya sebelah pihak. Dengan keadaanku yang sekarang, perasaan cinta ini bagai pisau tajam yang selalu mengiris hatiku. Karena aku tak pernah bisa mengungkapkannya. Memberitahunya tentang perasaanku, terlebih lagi memilikinya.

Namun aku tidak akan pernah menyesal telah bertemu dengannya. Karena merah itu sudah menunjukan keindahan baru pada hidupku.

.

.

END

.

.

 **Yooo fanfic** **–** **errr sebenarnya drabble pertama di fandom ini. Btw salam kenal fandom Akagami no Shirayuki, waaah sepi yah. Mudah-mudahan nanti tambah ramai deh, amiiiin. See you next time, byeee...**


End file.
